Redemption and Abandonment
by The Armour Of Romulus
Summary: Ymir Returns to a New Ruler of the Walls. Set after the events of volume 16 of the manga, Ymir returns to the walls in hope of seeing Historia one last time before she will be inevitably executed for treason. Yumikuri Dark
1. Chapter 1

Ymir Returns to a New Ruler of the Walls

The guards atop the walls spotted what they were hunting for; a rogue Scout on horseback, female, tanned, tall with brown hair. You can't see much other than a blur from the top of the wall but they knew it who it was; they knew what they had to do.

Ymir knew what she would be walking into when she returned to the walls, she knew her punishment, but she needed to see her Krista one more time, or Historia as she learnt before she had to flee. Historia should be safe inside the walls, away from the harm that could occur if she stayed with her dancing titan. Cannon fire rang in Ymir's ears and the thud of the ammunition landing close to her horse ran through the ground like roots in a forest. Ymir spurred the horse to continue its path onward through the barrage of shell fire, the nag soon became spooked, swaying and straying from Ymir's instruction. One close cannon ball spat soil onto Ymir and her mare, sending the old girl into a wild buck sending Ymir flying forwards and hitting the ground harder than the cannons could fire their rounds. A face full of dirt and now horseless, the gates to the wall opened, the chains chuckled as they lifted the gate up and an outpour of scouts streamed out all on horseback. Ymir wasn't far from the opening in the wall but she knew she couldn't outrun the horse backed legion of scouts.

The initial aim was to ride up to the gates and hand herself in, be put in a cell, say goodbye to Historia, explain why she had to go, what she had to do and then leave this world as the sun rose.

This new turn of events could lead to her being cut down before she made it to the walls let alone see her Historia. Titans were nowhere to be seen, Ymir chuckled to herself, unsure if it was ironic that if she were killed by a titan then she would be killed by her kind, but if she were cut down by man then she would also be killed by her own. As Ymir watched the green wave of the scouts' capes draw ever closer, the barrage of cannon fire slowed then halted blasting soil and debris at her lanky form. In unison the sound of metal against metal harmonised into a song of inevitable death for Ymir, the flash from the mid-day sun bouncing off the unsheathed swords caught Ymir's eyes and stopped her from recognising her fellow legionaries. She wondered if Historia would be one of them, she wouldn't want her to witness that, she wouldn't wish her to be the one who took her life or see another strip her from this world.

The flourish of blades circled her as they got close enough, horses and riders all ogling at the dancing titan, cautious of her turning and killing them all. Ymir had no such desire. Levi emerged from the sea of green, blades drawn and pointing at the brunette's neck. Even on horseback Levi was short; Ymir stood 5"8' tall, and Levi could only just look down on her. "Hands where I can see 'em titan" Levi spat, face still unconcerned and bored like this was the 7th time he had done it. Ymir didn't move, she just rested her amber eyes on Levi's, darting into the swarm of scouts to find Historia. The sharp pain and the trickle of warmth down Ymir's neck stopped her scanning the environment further and commanded her hands to move from her sides into the air, palms to the captain. The steel of horse backed Levi had pierced her neck, more than a scratch but less than a fatal wound. All this elicited a smirk from Ymir, her sass still unwavering. "Oh please! All this precaution for little old me? If I wanted to kill you all I would have brought back up, lured you in and slaughtered you. Luckily for you, I'm only here to see my Krista" dripping in heavy sarcasm Ymir glared at her old leader then to his sword. She emphasised where her hands where by giving them a good old patronising shake with a facial expression to match.

The heavy waves of green slowed from an oncoming tsunami into calm and still waters. Mikasa and Hanji rose from the blinding glare of sun off of steel. Rough hands grabbed her wrist and smothered them in rope, winding the rope into a constricting fist, a trail hanging off of both bundles, both ladies walked around to the front of Ymir, facing her, Hanji remaining fascinated by the steam rising off Ymir's neck, Mikasa remaining stern, readying her poison to spit at Ymir. "Ladies! Ladies! I ain't a piece of meat for you to plan what way I'm best cooked, I'm still alive and kicking. Metaphorically of course." another smirk accompanied Ymir's comment, a harsh tug from Mikasa's side of the rope followed. Handing the reigns to Levi, Hanji ripped her eyes from Ymir's neck and Mikasa leant into Ymir, mouth centimetres from her right ear. "Your little Krista isn't a scout anymore, she's changed beyond recognition, and I doubt she'll want to see you after you abandoned her." Both women's eyes burned like a bonfire on a cold November night, boring into each other's souls, preparing to start something involving high amounts of violence.

A Sharp yank on the reigns cut the conversation from becoming two sided. Ymir was forced to run behind Levi's stallion, more mud and debris being flung her way off the back of the horse's shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

The gates of the walls never seemed small to Ymir, but they never seemed colossal either. They were somewhat stuck in between seeming ornate, gothic, and pretty and also being too unrealistic for purpose, the horses could easily pass through but so could a small titan. As she went through the underpass of the gates she was brought under further restraint from the garrison unit, slamming a steel gag in her mouth as well as chains to keep her feet tied together, only just allowing enough room between them for her to run as the pace that the horses could canter. The steam from ymirs neck wound was more like a stream from a kettle than a gentle cup of tea. It was enough to obscure the tall female's vision to make her trip and fall to her knees on the cold cobbled road leading her to Historia. The rough and unexpected fall wasn't much of a deal for Ymir, she could tell she would get bruising on her knees but she has had worse from staying on them for a long time with Historia on a little escapade, but Levi seemed to have no remorse and picked up the pace with the horses causing Ymir to be dragged behind the captain all down the cobble.

The bruising, the burning feeling that consumes the brain, the feeling that your skin is about to peel from the bone, torn muscles but not in the way you do as a result of working out, what Ymir was experiencing was her literal muscles being ripped from her bone, as if being a victim of a savage dog attack. The steam could have been mistaken for smoke, the fire being seen in Ymir's eyes. She knew she would be tortured but at least she expected it to be semi-formal, if there were a formal way about doing these things. Being dragged through the streets, clothing being ripped, bones breaking and healing repeatedly, screams being muted by the cold metal forced between your teeth. The freckled girl has pride, but she was willing to let it go for one second of reprieve, just one glace through blurred and teary vision of her angel, of her Historia. That would make it all worth it.

The second gate, the slowing down of horses, and a blur of green amalgamated into one fuzzy feeling. It wasn't pain anymore; it couldn't have been as her spine was broken in so many places that feeling was beyond her now. This emotion that Ymir was living was simple but complex, anticipation, she knew this was a simple emotion but what was the reason? Historia? Masochistic thoughts? The cockiness she held, even to herself was fading as the bones and muscles didn't repair as quickly allowing her to feel herself realign her bones, all her vessels constrict and snap back into position, the liquid being battered around inside her veins being forced back to their rightful place.

The horses slowed as they passed through the second gate, the cobble turned into smoother gravel. So instead of being beaten up by big rocks she now chuckled at the thought of being beaten up by little rocks. The cobbles were like war hammers, bludgeoning her person but the tiny splintered rocks were razor blades, instead of crushing the bones like being put in a vice and someone slowly closing the metal round them causing the calcium to fragment and shatter, the flesh was being torn into around them until it hit bone and it chewed through. Fixating her healing into her arms, she endured as much as she could to untwist them from their mutilated form into the toned limbs they were trained to be, forcing all her strength to muster, flip her off her constant rolling to a more stable position but to no avail, everything in Ymir's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir was awake by the time the sun was going down, she was in a cell with iron bars after being chucked into a pile of damp hay. "Hay can we get some colour in here? It's all shades of grey!" Ymir yelled at the guards on duty, or the guards she guessed were on duty. She somehow managed to keep up her attitude even though she knew she wouldn't be saying much very soon. She rolled out of the pile of hay a little too quickly that what her body was expecting, blood rushing to her head she stumbled and placed her hand against the cool stone wall, her other hand finding her hair to pick bits of hay out of it. Ymir had slept in worse places during her time away from Historia, she would no doubt be retelling these stories to some official before death. She giggled at the thought, the idea of her sitting down to Sasha and telling her about how she slept in dead animals for warmth without her classic jokes to lighten up the mood made everything seem so alien it was funny. With her vision de-fuzzed she stood at full height and walked around her cell a little bit, did some push-ups, crunches, sit-ups, healthy stuff so when she died shed look hot as hell. That thought also made her laugh, mentally punching herself when she added _not too hot otherwise necrophilia will occur._

"Chuckling to yourself as always eh old friend?" the voice belonged to Eren. After everything that happened he seemed well. He seemed amazing for someone she thought would be dead or had a bad case of 'not breathing' by now. "You gotta keep some humour in the air or I'd've hung myself a long time ago kid. You seem well, you ok?" Ymir chirped whilst standing to greet him.

"I'd love to say I'm great and have a good sit down with you but Levi is breathing down my neck" Eren added bringing the clipboard from his side to his chest where he began to hug it like Historia would have done if she were in the same situation. All Ymir could do as a response was wink. "you like levis breath on your neck" Eren cracked a smile from that comment which broke the ice between them. "I've got some things to ask you before sentencing, after I've asked you them you'll be transported to your hearing and…" Ymir held her hand up to silence him, wanting his old tone back but she realised this was hard on him too, they were friends when they trained together. Ymir would help him train with Historia and not everyone knew that. "ask away."

Why did you leave? What information did you give away? Where did you go? What are your powers? _Bla bla bla_ the questions were standard and nothing out of the blue. After the interview was over Eren was rushed off by Levi leaving Ymir alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only an hour before Levi returned with more restraints. "Trial time prisoner!" Levi yelled before he became visible to Ymir in the cell. She was once again pacing around attempting to kill the boredom but to no avail. Ymir was eager to get this over and done with, she contemplated getting out of the cell and hunt for Historia but she figured she would become a metaphorical rabbit in this metaphorical rabbit hunt and Levi being the hound.

"is that gleeful look on your face good news for me captain?" Ymir couldn't reason why she was being so cocky but she felt as if she had to. Reality was slowly hitting her and the fact that after this trial she really would be sentenced to death and she would have the end in sight. Levi just sighed and didn't respond except the jangle of the handcuffs he carried. "Awww come on captain! Don't be like that!" Ymir slumped forwards letting her arms go limp in front of her as if she were a sulking teenager. "patronising as always brat"

The door to the cell was opened by three keys, cuffs around Ymir's wrists by two and the key to Ymir's heart being hidden from her like the god damn Kraken.

The transition to the hearing was oddly relaxing for Ymir. She got to see the surroundings she missed when she was brought in unconscious.

Endless labyrinths of stone walls and floors all spotless ' _classic Levi'_ led the way to the trial room. No sun entered the hallways at all, torches lined the walls and the ashes fell into the corners where they would be swept up as quickly as they fell there.

The trial room was the complete opposite of the halls. Light streaming in from every angle, bright wood lined the room as much as the people did as they covered all available seats. It was positively rammed. _'Just my luck'_ as Ymir entered the room the vibrant feel of it all left her as the blood drained from her ace and her legs went limp. She scoured the room as best she could for Historia but still no use. Mikasa was there and all that gang which she flashed a smile at but it was returned with grins or aggression.

A pole was in the centre of the room, the same style that Eren was contained with during his trial. Forced to kneel, beaten a little.

Sentenced to death the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Historia is all she could think about that night. She slept a little, paced a little but never shed a tear.

Lack of windows didn't help with giving her any inclination of what time of night it was but it was time for her to start yelling. Crying. Screaming Historia's name. she was a damned woman and she would see her fiancée before she died.

During their time together before she was forced to leave she got on one knee and gave her a ring and asked her to her forever, wait for her return and they would get married. Nothing of that would ever happen and Ymir knew that when she asked but hope, in her mind became a good thing, one of the many things Historia had taught her over the years.

"Historia will have prime view when you die. I doubt shell even know it's you." Levi again, brought down from his pedestal by Ymir's howls.

"Levi I'm about to die god damn it! Let me see her!" _desperation, pathetic. I'm better than this._

"Ymir, its time" Mikasa popped out from behind Levi and added those three words that she must have rehearsed since Ymir left.


	6. Chapter 6

Fresh sunlight, a gentle breeze. The calming calls of local birds as they sing to the guards, warning them of the arriving sun.

Ymir was dragged out by her arms, Levi on her left arm, Mikasa on her right. She was past the point of desperation, she was kicking and screaming. Her plan wasn't going so smoothly anymore.

Originally she was to sneak in, show Historia a good time and go away and return when she was safe. That seemed too painful for her love so she decided to walk in, see her lover, get her to her cell one last time and have one conversation, tell her how much she loved her and that even if, _even if_ she would be forgiven it would be too long and too painful for her and she needed to forget. Death would be the only way for Historia to become stronger, to become who she is without her, it would be a sharp pain but she would get over it.

Ymir was dragged out onto a stone courtyard, surrounded by old military barracks covered in flowers and moss, it was a beautiful place to have a wedding. A crowd was waiting for the titan shifter mainly made up of soldiers she had once called comrades. The faces to Ymir were all blank and emotionless, all craving the sight of blood. Ymir's head was draped over, hair falling from her tie to obscure her vision, sweat beginning to accumulate on the end of her nose.

She couldn't see Historia anywhere.

Ymir guessed that she was in a royal courtyard, the place was gorgeous, she had never seen anything so perfect in this twisted world; apart from Historia. Lifting her head for a second as she was lifted up the stairs to the gallows she surveyed the upper environment. The buildings kept on climbing above her, Georgian-looking with ornate balconies to watch the military drills in the morning. The monarch's personal army. She noticed a small gathering on one of the far balconies, lowing her head again she concluded she was to be a show for the reigning ruler of the walls. _'only worthy of royalty when dying eh?'_ her mind ticked over, in all this mess she got herself in her sarcasm shone through when she really needed it to not.

Reaching the top of the gallows she heard the familiar sound of a rope being held taught and knew it was intended to have her neck at the other end.


	7. Chapter 7

The taught rope, the impending execution, the lack of Historia, and the lack of time became a surreal event for Ymir. Bringing her head up as the rope was pulled over her and around her neck she made one final glance into the crowd, hoping that her prayers would be answered but there was no God and Ymir knew this all too well. Her goddess was Historia and she was painfully absent.

The silence was deafening when the crowd stopped their muttering giving Levi his moment in the spotlight. "This woman standing here in front of us is sentenced to death by hanging for the crime of treason. She betrayed the military and the crown. Any final words?" Levi's posture was one of a proud dog who had jumped into a lake to retrieve a stick. Meaningless exercise but he was drooling over his own accomplishments.

Ymir stood straight, reaching her full height looking directly as what she suspected to be the monarch, ruler of the walls. The pain of extending her neck originated at the intense feeling of the rope already trying to collapse her trachea. Forgetting her hands were bound behind her back, she attempted to loosen the rope around her neck so she could sound somewhat badass when she was giving her dying speech but even that honour was denied.

"I returned to see my fiancée, Historia. I have not seen her so I request one thing from someone with a heart. Tell her that I love her, always have and always will, tell her to be strong for me. Tell her that she is the reason I lived this long and she isn't at fault for any of this. Tell her that I want her to move on and find happiness with someone new."

Silence followed, Ymir's eyes dropped as she was led a little farther into the gallows, she could see the edges of the trap door and then the rope was hoisted. _I'm on a leash_ Ymir's mind chipped in which resulted in her letting out a low chuckle that Levi was surprised at. At least she was to die accomplishing something that everyone thought impossible, she shocked Levi, the man with a stone face.

Ymir closed her eyes and begin reciting her wedding vows, the ones she would have spoken to Historia under the alter.

The next minute was the slowest one of Ymir's life. She expected some miracle, Historia to run up the stairs, cut her down and tell her to run.

The only thing Ymir felt was the lack of presence from the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Flailing legs, eye flown open, cheering. Ymir's neck was burning as she was swinging by it. She was carried by the breeze; the rope was too short. Ymir knew that hanging was supposed to snap the victims neck. Thanks to Levi being an idiot he used a rope that was too short, not enough momentum was gained to break Ymir's neck so there she was like a puppet, legs kicking out in every direction and her hands attempting to raise themselves to reach the rope and hold herself up.

Deaths doorstep wasn't as pleasant as Ymir expected and she would be dammed if she didn't know that Historia got her words. She wanted her to hear them vows and to give her a ring, and to know that the love she said she possessed for her was real.

She would be dammed before anyone took that away from her.

Over all the cheering and clapping as people watched Ymir's neck be constricted more and more, the air not moving in and out, just remaining stagnant. The faintest of "YMIR!" could be heard. It wasn't from the crowd; it was from afar.

The crowd silenced themselves. "CAPTAIN LEVI ON ORDER OF THE QUEEN CUT HER DOWN" this was from the same place, same high pitch tone.

 _The Queen?_ Ymir pondered, fighting the ropes even more as she heard that she was to be cut down and she was hoping really fucking soon. She heard the draw of Levi's sword and the chipping of wood, she fell and hit the ground with a thud. Her feet hit first, knees buckling she began to curl over then her shoulder connected and then she got a face full of dirt. The rope was still tight around her neck and her hands bound. Sharp shallow breaths were all she could manage as she was lifted up by the captain himself. He obviously didn't loosen the ropes just yet, he wanted to see her suffer just a little longer. Dragging her by the scruff of her collar he moved her from under the gallows into the gap between the edge of it and the beginning of the crowd.

Sun raining down her face her eyes cracked open to see Historia.


	9. Chapter 9

Historia was in a silk white dress, hair as blonde as ever with a concerned smile plastered on her face. At first Ymir assumed she was dead. It was too damned convenient for her to be here.

"babe?" a rasped voice emerged from Ymir's mouth, not even recognising herself before she began to wheeze and sputter. Historia's fragile hands grasping the ropes and pulling them free from her neck before raising her limp partner into her chest for a long awaited hug.

Ymir began to shake, slowly at first then becoming more violent. The crowds were moved away leaving Ymir to be in the arms of her lover. Levi roughly cut the binding from her hands, freeing them so they could find place on Historia's clothes, desperately gripping on to her to make sure she really was real and not some dead fantasy. "How am I alive His'?" was the only question that could air itself, it was one of many but in that moment of time it was all Ymir cared about, beneficially it was the only one she could manage to say. Historia cradled Ymir's head, positioning it so she could look at each other in the eye, it had been way to long for both of them and they both began to tear up even more. "The Reiss family are the monarchs. We've learned a lot since you've been gallivanting off!" Historia kidded, attempting a giggle then falling stern and concerned again. "Don't tell me you're the Queen…" Ymir jested back, succeeding in generating a shit eating grin to accompany the comment before she nuzzled into Historia's chest.

"Shut up you lanky woman!" a small poke to Ymir's gut was coupled with the comment before Ymir silenced herself and concentrated on her breathing. She guessed Historia would fill her in with all the events that had occurred whist she was outside of the walls.

"Captain Levi, I want a medical team here now, bring her to my chambers to make sure she's healthy, or as healthy as she can be after you…" Historia trailed off before she got too mad. Ymir recognised the aggressive tone His' possessed at this moment in time. Most people couldn't sense and it was as rare as hen's teeth. Something must have really riled her up.

As Ymir was beginning to slip into exhausted sleep she heard Historia go into Queen mode and damn did she sound like the true badass she was. "Actually Captain Levi I am going to start this now." The medical team interrupted for a split second to collect Ymir and put her on a stretcher only a few meters away from the now boiling Queen Historia.

Ymir could hear the barrage of swearing, threats and insults to Levi as well as him getting his arse handed to him. She chuckled, which hurt but Historia heard her and marched over to her. "And you, missy, where the hell have you been?! Gallivanting off without me, letting me worry about you with no letter…"


End file.
